


Fever

by Lunnabella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Gen, Happy Ending, Near Death Experiences, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnabella/pseuds/Lunnabella
Summary: Pidge went on a solo mission and found an odd relic but maybe she found something more than an odd looking cube.Big shout out to StandinShadow for Betaing this for me and helping me with all my spelling issues <3





	Fever

‘Dont stay up too late, or you’ll get sick’ is a phrase we’ve all heard at least once in our lifetime. One Pidge was no stranger to. Whether it was her mother back on earth or Allura in the castle, Pidge couldn't escape those nine words. It's a myth. Wives’ tale. Story to scare the kids. All these thoughts would run through her mind as she typed away at her computer. 

At least, until she sneezed the following day at breakfast. Lance about had a heart attack. He jumped back in his chair. “Ew Pidge, I think you got it in my space cereal.” There wasn't enough cheese in the galaxy to follow his whine. Pidge she whipped her nose on her sleeve (something else that didn't bode well for Lance) before she reached up and adjusted her glasses, leaving behind a thin trail of mucus.

“You were up late last night, weren't you?” Allura pointed out, her tone just as sharp. “See? I knew, i know it would catch up with you!” Pidge couldn't hide her eye roll even if she tried.

“Yes. I was up late last night, I was looking into that odd relic I pulled of that galra ship a day ago.” Pidge mentioned back. her spoon tapped the insode of her bowl of well, what Lance considered space milk, honestly the real thing to compare it to would be a thin custard. 

“You mean the one you found from your solo mission.” Shiro intervened, he too ignored the bowl before him, it's not like Hunk’s food was bad, quite the opposite. 

“Have you found anything yet?”

“No,” Pidge spoke taking her glasses off to clean them. “and honestly it's bugging me.” she continued as she slipped her glasses on once more. “The computer hasn't picked up the carvings. I don't think it's a language we’ve run into yet.”

 

Coran who sat next to Allura was quick to stand. With a quick pose of his body and an artificial twinkle of his eye forced the other to catch his glyphs. His mouth opened to say something as Lance spoke, cutting Coran off completely. “Well, duh, we're in space, there's gotta be a lot of spacey words out there,” Lance mumbled as he inspected his breakfast for any foreign bodies. He wasn't a germ-a-phobe per say, but the thought of his skin turning pale and his eyes running water. No thank you. He had a look he had to preserve.

“Maybe I could take a look at it.” Coran cleared his throat. Reverting the attention back to him. He stood up straight and fixed his suit like jacket that hung around his neck and twirled at his mustache. A confident smirk came across his covered lips. “Growing up I was quite the linguistic major, not to, um, toot my own horn as you would say.” Pidge and the others just stared at the man before them. Pidge simply side.

“I mean, I don't see what else there is to do, I'll go get it, it's on my computer.” Pidge stood then, hand moving to her head.

“Are you alright?” Shiro and Keith both stood, worry coated Shiro words. Pidge nodded. She looked pale, sweat clung to her forehead. Keith slowly moved from where he was sitting next to lance and began his walk around the table to help his friend.

“Yeah, just dizzy.” Her voice was nothing more than a pathetic grunt as she forced herself forward. Which wasn't the right move. Her foot slipped out from under her. With a quick side step, Shiro was able to catch the young paladin, coddling her under his proverbial wing.

“She’s burning up.” Shiro’s hand moved to her clammy face, her eyes shut and unresponsive to his touch. Keith was now in a dead sprint to get to the other.

“What are we waiting for! We need to get her to the healing pods.” Keith was quick to look at Shiro as Hunk moved to pick up the woman's glasses. They were slightly cracked from the impact. He held them close to his heart.

“I'm afraid they weren't used for colds. They can't heal viral infections.” Coran stated his concerns as he moved over to the ill paladin, his eyes soft. “We have a bed in the med bay. Take her there, I'm sure I have some Altean recipe that will nip this right in the rear. I'll be back within two shakes of a Crozien Wobrum!” The paladins ignored him as Shiro lifted Pidge off the ground and cared her small body to the dimly lit room. Allura had followed to assist them.

“Give us a moment, I'll change her.” The princess turned to the others. They all agreed it would be fair. Hunk, before leaving looked at the cracked glasses, he slipped them into his chest pocket, then exciting.

The remaining team lingered in the hall. It was just a cold right? Just a fever, on Earth that wasn't lethal. 

Well, they weren't on Earth.

Down the hall Coran moved, he held a large bowl with a brightly colored pea-soup-like liquid. The smell was a something less desirable. Lance, he turned away, trying his best to fight the urge to vomit. At least Shiro was glad he hadn't eaten anything.

“Now Coran, we know Earth has different customs than --well-- Alteans but, I'm pretty sure that's not edible.” Hunk was quick to stand before the door as if to protect his companion. He didn't want to be rude, different customs different foods. But this looked like straight poison and smelt like death warmed over. Coran was quick to laugh. His hand falling on the sweet cinnamon bun.

“Oh dear Hunk, you don't eat this, that's just... well-” he paused as if the thought alone grossed him out. ”You put it on your face. Sucks the bad right out.” The glorious mustache man was quick to inform the others. Hunk didn’t look any more convinced. This just felt like a bad idea, but nonetheless, Hunk moved allowing Coran to join Allura inside. They were left once more to wait. 

\---

The clock ticked by, and honestly, it felt as if a few hours had passed before both Allura and Coran emerged from the small room. Both looked discouraged. “Anything?” Hunk was the first to ask, his eyes worried.

Coran looked back, his eyes falling in sorrow. “Afraid not, that remedy can force a cold to its end, even speed up the slipperies.” His hand fell on his chin as he pondered. “It has to be something worse. Something... I've never seen before.”

“The Cube.” Keith was quick to spout. The others turned to the normally quiet boy.

“Pardon?” Coran questioned, his hand fell from his chin to then linger at his sides. 

“I’m saying, what if the cube Pidge found had something on it, something that made her sick?” Keith asked as Shiro nodded. He agreed with what he said.

“That's a valid point.” The others fell quiet in worry. “Then I think it's best that we look at that cube, see what this thing is.” Shiro almost ordered as he turned heading down the hall, the others were quick to follow.

\---

Down in the bowels of the castle down in the lion's bay, next to the small green lion sat the computer and the small gray cube sat on top just as Pidge had said. Shiro was the first to approach. Slowly he reached down, using his galra hand picked up the cube. The others took a step back as Coran came in close to inspect the item. What he saw. Was something he wished he never had to. 

“Oh Quiznack.” His breath forced through his teeth. “Shiro, I want you to --carefully put that down and don't you dare touch it with your other hand.” Shiro’s eyes turned to the item in question. He forced himself to swallow, his saliva being pulled down his throat. He placed the item on the table and covered it in the same container Pidge had found it in. “That's a Cardonian death cube. I... heard about them back in the kingdom. The Cardonians used them as bargaining chips a ‘clean’ way to take out Aristocats or anyone in power by disguising it as an Olkarin child’s toy. It infects anyone that holds it through skin contact. They say people get sick within one quientant of coming into contact with it.” Shiro looked down at his foreign hand, he hated it, but for once he was thankful he had it.

“So... what does that mean for Pidge.” Lance, he moved forward and, much like the other paladins, felt sick at the thought of losing one of their own. Hunk, he felt his eyes water, his hand felt over the glasses in his pocket. As if cradling the item, would keep Pidge safe.

“Well Death cubes, they bring death to anyone that held it...How... I don't know. Some incurable disease. It could be an infinite possibility.” Coran’s eyes looked at the item. “but I know once the infection sets in... they don't have long.”

Hunk could no longer hide his wails. Threw chocks of sobs he tried to speak. “w-we can't give-up!” his body shook. “please Coran, there has to be something.” the way Hunk cried out, it made Lance's eyes water. Keith felt one roll down his cheek too. He batted his eyes trying to stop the streams before it was too late. Coran frowned He felt the pressure the other put on him.

“There is something we can do.” Keith was quick to but in. “We can go to this planet, and demand them to fix our friend.” normally Shiro would have tried to quell his anger, but this time he couldn't bring himself to.

“I'm afraid to say the Cardonian home plant has been destroyed for several deca-phoeps, but I can try and see, if...I can get a blood sample, I can figure something out.” there was a pause before the ginger man tried to speak again. “but... for now, I think it's best we keep her comfortable.”

Those words were haunting and shook them to the core. Slowly one by one the paladins separated going their own way, to grieve their own way.

\---

Coran had obtained the small blood sample from the smaller paladin. He apologized to Shiro, he had been at her bed side when he came in to collect it. Shiro said nothing to Coran, which might have seemed rude, but the other was just caught up in so much thought. That is should have been him to go on that mission, Pidge had no business being out there, she was still looking for Matt. Matt. Shiro’s head fell in his hands. What were they going to tell him, given the fact if they could find him without Pidge. All of this it left knots and a sour taste in his mouth.

“Katie...” his voice finale croaked. He felt his eyes tear up and drip, highlighting the bridge of his nose. “I'm so sorry, please, just, please hang in there.” He felt himself beg. His hand cupping hers, she was so stiff and cold, the whooping sounds of her breath just made him feel so useless. “I let your father and brother down... I... I can't lose you too.” the muscles in his back rippled and shook with his quiet sobs. 

What kinda leader can't keep his team safe

His inner voice asked himself. his upper lip quivered to speak once more as the doors opened. Shiro was quick to turn his head, to hide his sorrow so the other paladin couldn't see. “Shiro?” It was Keith. Shiro removed one of his hand from Pidge's to wipe away his tears and clear his throat.

“Yeah.” The other spoke, before standing. He gave a faint smile. “she's all yours.” why did that leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Keith, he nodded but didn't make a move to head inside.

“You don't have to lie to us, or be strong just because you're the leader,” Keith informed him. “This is Pidge were talking about, our friend. I think it's fine to show emotions....Shiro...” a faint chuckle, (least that's what Keith thought it was) came from the man, Keith only met with his back until the other turned around to see the tears once more streaming down the others face. Seeing Shiro like that, it killed him, hurt something deep within his body and soul.

“Same goes for you, Keith. Now go on. I think she can still hear you, should talk to her. I think it makes her feel more comfortable.” Keith could only nod with the words Shiro spoke before vanishing inside the closing doors.

\---

In the castle’s mainframe, Coran stood, looking at the data from the blood he required. Everything seemed... fine there was no sign of infection. Allura sat alongside him, worry lingered in her heat.

“Oh Coran, what if we can't find something wrong. Who would pilot the green lion in her absence. She’s done so well with the progress of her lion I'd hate to-”

“Princess Allura. I know this seems so grim, but we have to stay positive, and... well figure out the lions when the time comes to it, I promise.” Coran smiled, his hand placed on Allura’s shoulder, to give the best support he could, about that time the computers ahead started to beep and whirl.

“Coran I think it found something.” Allura pointed to the screen, jumping to her feet, knocking one of the smaller mice on her sholdeer over, the bigger one was quick to catch them and move down and off hwr body. Coran and his fast fingers were already quick at work. A few Altean codes later, a video freed popped on. Showing small robotic like parasites swarming the blood cell and from there, began to tear it apart, breaking down the proteins that kept the cell structure together until the entire cell was gone. But that wasn't the scariest part. The nano bot then began to shake and split into two.

“Quiznack... these thing feed of biofuel and... replicate.” His eyes held all his fleeting hope his head shook. “I don't know anything in this galaxy that can fix an issue as such.” Allura’s hand cupped her mouth as she fell to her knees, the sobbing that filled the room. The mice had moved off their scratching feet could be heard somewhere in the room. “Please princess, don't cry.” from the scratching of the mice came a repeated voice.

‘please princess, don't cry.’

Irritation fluxed through Coran's brows. “Platt! This is no times for games! Put down my flying cube.”

“Wait, Coran, the mice. I think they're onto something.” Allura whipped her eyes sitting up more looking at the flying cubes. “the Olkarin are masters at manipulation of machines, maybe-- maybe they can help. Tell the paladins, I’ll ready the castle to do a jump.” standing, this new information filled her heart. This could be their only way to save her.

“On it princess.” Coran was quick to scramble to the built in intercom and speak thru the castle.

“attention paladins, we are preparing a jump, we're going to the Olkarin we believe they can save pidge. Get ready!”

\---

Lance was alone with Pidge by the time Coran’s words got to him. His brain didn't register the word completely, he was to focused on the human before him. She was so pale, her body almost looked skeletal, her cheeks and eyes sunken in. Her breath a simple wheeze. “Pidge... I'm sorry that... you were pulled into this... I’m sorry I teased you about being so smart. I... god, your brain is probably the only thing that can get you out of this... just... wake up... please... wake up so you can save yourself... because... because I'm useless Pidge! Shiro’s the leader, Keith’s the cool one, Hunk’s the funny one, you're the smart one and I’m the idiot... you remind me that all the time so..so we--we can't lose you, you’ve saved us so many times. Your my buddy that keeps me in check... i can’t lose my buddy. ” He didn't notice he was yelling. The tears that fell from his face. His knees rested the ground below him. His tears began to form puddles on the castle floor. But when the ship jumped, he was forced against the wall. He screamed in shock once more he was slumped to the floor. There was a moment of stillness until the doors open once more. Hunk stood in the open door way, he gave Lance an odd look before the other stood.

“I umm.” Lance shifted, clearing his throat. “Here, sit with her, I'll see what the other are saying,” Lance spoke as he shifted position to the other. Hunk couldn't give Lance a smile, from what Coran said the Olkarin where Pidge’s last hope, he needed to stay positive but... his heart was already so heavy.

Lance continued down the castle corridor until arriving in the main bay, up on screen was Ryner the Olkarin that help pidge find her lion’s true power. The look on her face was worrisome.

“I've gone over the data you’ve sent us and, you're all very lucky she's still alive. I've never seen an infection this bad for quite some years, but we all know Pidge is a fighter. Please land, our people are more than ready to serve the green paladin and our friend of the Olkarin people. You did a great service to us.” the greenish woman spoke, in the video feed behind, several Olkarins prepped an area where they would bring Pidge.

“Thank you, Ryner, your help is very appreciative, you don't know what this means to us and the universe,” Shiro spoke, it was hard to keep his composure and not break down once more. The woman on the video feed smiled.

“i can already see it in all your hearts, you care for your friend as if she is blood. We will do all we can for her.”

\---

Hunk, he sat alone in Pidge’s room, his hand holding hers tightly, but not too tight in fear it might hurt her. His eyes closed as he silently cried. He remembered the attack of the food goo and then floating in zero G despite the good and the bad, they were good memories, memories Hunk wanted to keep having with his friend. In his recollection, he felts Pidge’s hand move. His head shot up, the hope that twinkled in his eyes. “Pid-” but his voice was stolen from him. His eyes dilated as his breath halted in his lungs. The woman he cared for, the girl before him seizing and the blood running from her nose, ears, eyes, and mouth. His grip grew tighter as he tried his best to hold Pidge’s head still. “Oh god, Pidge, please! No!” his cries were haunting. He turned to the door begging for it to open. “Please! Someone come help her! Help my friend please!” His tears rolled down his plump cheeks and splattered on the sickly woman below.

To his hope, the doors did open, several Olkarins moved in to take the small paladin.

“Hunk, you have to let her go,” Shiro told the other, Hunk barely had the time to move as his hands were swatted away and out they took her, Pidge. Leaving the room she had been staying in dark and empty.

Just like their hearts.

\---

Princess Allura, Coran, and the other paladins stood outside in the lush green canopy. The planet always reminded Lance of his home back on earth, if it was under better circumstances he might have enjoyed it. But they only person they could focus on was Pidge.

Before them, a door opened as Ryner stepped forth, her face stayed neutral tell a smile came over her face. The others fear seemed to was away. Seeing the others joy. “Your friend is truly remarkable, she's fine and away if you all wish to see here. You're all welcome, just please, be quiet.” of course they agreed, they all wanted to see the other and one by one they followed the other.

Once the curtains were pulled free and to see the orange haired girl sitting up, hunk couldn't hold back his tears. She squinted some to try and see them. “Ok.” her voice was raspy. “I know Hunk’s here. but.. I can’t see anyone else.” that's when Hunk began to fiddle with his jacket pocket.

“I have your glasses,” he said through gasps of air his hands shook as he took the cracked lenses from his pocket and carefully placed them on the other’s face. She smiled softly, looking over at Hunk. "I picked them up when you fell. they got a little broken. I didn't have time to try and fix them."

“thank you hunk, they're fine and... and... I'm sorry to worry all of-of you.” She had no choice but to clear her throat in the middle of her words. There was almost an uproar for her apology, but Ryner was quick to quell the volume.

“We’re just happy you're back.” Lance was quick to smile. He shifted some. “To think almost twenty-four hours ago we were having breakfast,” he and some of the other chuckled as a sneeze left Lance.


End file.
